Ender Test Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
Policies and guidelines applying on the are described in this page. Guidelines are recommendations used to resolve conflicts when there is a disagreement on what should be done. Policies, however, are not just recommendations: they are principles that members of the community must follow. It is not required to read any policy or guideline before starting to edit this wiki. No punishment can be given to an editor for not following a guideline, and informing a user of a policy is generally necessary before a punishment can be given. 'Policies' vs. Guidelines Throughout the rules, you will see notes as to whether a certain rule is a policy or a guideline. Policies are principles that members of the community must follow. * e.g. user behavior, earning additional user rights, page creation, what information can be on a wiki page, and Fandom policies. Guidelines are recommendations that are frequently used to resolve conflicts among editors. * e.g. how pages should be formatted and how administrators give out blocks. No sanction can be given to an editor for not following a guideline, and informing a user of a policy is generally necessary before a sanction can be given. Users must follow user conduct policies Users are expected to abide by FANDOM's User Conduct policies. In general, treat others the way that you want to be treated. A guiding principle on the wiki is to assume good faith with every editor. As many children read the wiki, profanity is not allowed, unless it's in an encyclopedic context. 'FANDOM policies' apply Some FANDOM policies apply to all FANDOM communities. These policies include the terms of use, the privacy policy, and the community creation policy. These policies are created by FANDOM staff and their enforcement is out of the control of this wiki. However, this wiki specifically enforces the FANDOM Community Guidelines and the user conduct section of the terms of use. Violation of FANDOM policies (i.e. death threats, harassing other editors, being underage) is grounds for an immediate block. Pages created must follow notability policy and other creation policies There are criteria for making pages. In general: * Players need to have at least 1,000,000 place visits * Games need to have at least 1,000,000 place visits * Groups need to have at least 15,000 members Pages that do not meet these criteria may be moved to your userspace or deleted. Players can protest a non-notable page on the Protesting Deletion board. The Roblox Wikia is not affiliated with The Roblox Corporation The Roblox Wikia, its administrators, and its moderators are not affiliated with the Roblox corporation and are not Roblox administrators. Please contact Roblox's support team on their support page for any concerns regarding your Roblox account. We cannot do anything about your Roblox ban, give you free Robux, or activate expired promotional codes. Any vandalism is reason for a minimum 1 month block Vandalism is not allowed and will result in at least a one (1) month block. Attempted vandalism that is thwarted by our automated edit filters will be treated the same as any other vandalism as far as blocking is concerned. If you spot any vandalism, please report it to an (or the VSTF if no admins are currently present). All registered editors must be at least 13 years old :This describes a '''FANDOM policy' that is enforced by the .'' Per FANDOM's Terms of Use and their implementation of COPPA, a United States child protection law, all users who register an account on FANDOM must be at least 13 years of age in order to edit our wiki or participate in our forums. Users who are evidently below the minimum age will be immediately blocked from our wiki until sometime after the user turns 13 years old. Project:Rules and Guidelines/Page Creation|Page Policy Project:Rules and Guidelines/User Conduct|User Conduct Project:Rules and Guidelines/Voting|Voting Project:Rules and Guidelines/User Rights|User Rights Project:Rules and Guidelines/Block Policy|Block Policy Project:Rules and Guidelines/Forum/Comment Policy|Forum/Comment Policy Rules and Regulations Please note that rule punishments may vary based on the severity of the issue and past violations done by the suspected user. For the regulations on editing please refer to our manual of style. * In accordance to COPPA, users under the age of 13 are not allowed to be editors on the wiki. ** If a user is revealed to be underage, please calmly report it with evidence to an administrator. * Observe civil behavior; do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect users or their opinions. * Respect the staff when they ask you to stop doing something harmful or disruptive. * Minor profanity is permitted (such as hell, damn, piss, ass, or bastard when not frequently used or directed at another user) but severe profanity such as the F-Bomb, S-Bomb, "Female Dog" and racial slurs are prohibited, even when censored or shortened. **Acronyms and abbreviations that are typically known to contain one of the prohibited swear words are not allowed. **Linking to content with profanity is not permitted unless a warning is given. * Comply to all of our policies. If you wish to suggest a change to the policy, do so here. 'No...' * Discussion or sharing of sexually explicit content. * Hate speech, ethnic slurs, or any other form of discrimination or racism. * Spamming. * Trolling. * Using a bot program unless a staff member has control of or has approved of the use of the bot. 'Do not...' * Share, post, or discuss leaked Steven Universe content, including fake leaks. ** Leaked content is any media released by Cartoon Network without approval from the creators. ** A fake leak is any Steven Universe related media that that has been created to imitate official content in order to purposefully misguide people. * Impersonate or fabricate false information about other users. * Advertise with the intent of users paying for or signing up for said content. * Support or encourage vandalism or breaking of the rules. * Make multiple accounts unless the one alternate account is used for bot purposes (and has been allowed by the staff). * Add speculative or non-canon material to articles. * Link to an unofficial way to view Steven Universe content (such as seeing full episodes unofficially, reading full comics unofficially, etc). Privacy & Safety For your own safety, it's recommended that you do not post personal information about yourself, such as your school, home address, etc. 'Remember, anything on this website can be seen by anyone on the internet. ' So please consider this before expressing yourself to the community.